Battle of the Trivia
by Invader Kiwi
Summary: Four kids are sharing ghost trivia in a game, but when Jack and Maddie play, it gets them thinking about how much Jazz, Danny, Sam, and Tucker know about certain ghosts. WARNING: script format, juvenile author's notes, and poor diction - written at the tender age of 10, so please don't judge. It's good for a laugh.
1. Clockwork, Clockwork, Clockwork!

**Here's a little oneshot where Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Danny play a game.**

**Some of the trivia they're sharing gets Jack and Maddie thinking… very hard…**

_If I owned Danny Phantom,_

_Phantom Planet's end_

_Would have his secret still a secret_

'_Tween Maddie, Jack, and friends_

_

* * *

_

_Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz sat in a circle on the floor of the FentonWorks kitchen...  
_

Jazz: Tucker, The Box Ghost!

Tucker: The Box Ghost's record for escaping the Ghost Zone is 82 times in one day!

Tucker: Danny, Desiree!"

Danny: Desiree's wish granting words are "So you have wished it, so it shall be!"

Danny: Sam, Walker!

Sam: Walker writes his own rules, the hypocrite!

Sam: Tucker, the Vulture Ghosts!

Tucker: The Vulture Ghosts are 2,008 years old!

Tucker: Danny, Johnny 13!

Danny: Johnny 13 has a shadow of bad luck, without which he is powerless!

Danny: Jazz, Ember!

Jazz: She was a ghost!?

**Danny rolled his eyes.** "Didn't you study?! The point of this game is that you study the ghost files, Jazz. Yes, she was a ghost!"

"What are you four doing?" Maddie asked. She and Jack had just come home from a shopping trip to find their kids and two friends sitting on the floor, throwing names back and forth.

Jazz looked up. "Hi, Mom. It's a new game Tucker came up with, Ghostfacts. We throw a ghost's name at another player and they have to state one fact about that ghost. In one breath. It's actually quite challenging. You can repeat ghosts, but not facts. After the third or so time around to that ghost, it gets hard. If one of the others doubts the truthfulness of the fact, we vote or look it up."

"And it's your turn, Jazz!" Danny said to his sister.

"Mind if Jack and I play?" Maddie asked. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked at each other. They'd have to be careful not to reveal too much information about the ghosts – how would they know the Box Ghost's record?

"Sure, Mom. You guys should know a bunch about these ghosts from the card game we played yesterday," Danny said.

**A minute later, the six players were seated in a circle. Jazz looked around.**

Jazz: Ember McLean's 'Remember' sent out a wave of mind-controlling energy!

Jazz: See? I did study, I had just forgotten which one she was. Sam, Spectra!

Sam: Spectra feeds on misery and posed as a student counselor!

Sam: Jack, The Box Ghost!

Jack: The Box Ghost was inside my wife's anniversary present!

Jack: Tucker, the Ghost Boy!

Tucker: The Ghost Boy's name is Danny Phantom, not Invis-o-Bill!

Tucker: Danny, Technus!

Danny: Technus keeps spilling his plans to anyone within hearing range!

Danny: Mom, the Lunch Lady!

Maddie: Um… She haunted the cafeteria in your school once!

Maddie: Jazz, the Wisconsin Ghost!

Jazz: Plasmius is the weapon-supplier of the Red Huntress!

Jazz: Danny, Youngblood!"

Danny: Youngblood is only seen by kids and people who think of themselves as kids!

Danny: Tucker, Skulker!

Tucker: I can command Skulker, with my PDA, to do reports on purple-backed gorillas!

Tucker: Maddie, Danny Phantom!

Maddie: Danny Phantom is a menace to society intent on destroying us all!

Danny: I object!

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz: I second the objection!

Maddie: You do not believe the Ghost Boy is evil?

Danny: No, I do not.

Maddie: Show of hands for evil?

Maddie: Show of hands for good?

Maddie: Oh, fine, he's good. For now. In the game. But he _is_ evil.

Jazz: You're out of the game now, Mom.

Jazz: Dad, Danny Phantom!

Jack: Uh… I don't know.

Jazz: Now it's just us four. Tucker, Technus!

Tucker: Technus is trapped in a program on my old PDA!

Tucker: Danny, Ghostwriter!

Danny: Ghostwriter owns a keyboard that can force people into stories!

Danny: Sam, Kitty!

Sam: Kitty blows kisses that make boys vanish unless she repeats it within six hours!

Tucker: I object!

Danny: I second the objection! She must redo the kiss within twelve hours!

Jazz: I agree!

Sam: Oh, fine.

Tucker: Jazz, Poindexter!

Jazz: Poindexter haunts locker 725 at Casper High!

Danny: I object!

Tucker: I second the objection! It's locker 724. The digits add up to 13.

Jazz: Okay. Now it's a duel!

Jazz and Sam watched the two boys closely. Maddie and Jack shared glances, at a loss for how the kids knew so much about these ghosts.

Jazz: We will pick a ghost, and you two have to battle it out with that ghost!

Maddie: Ghostwriter sounds interesting.

Jack: Box Ghost!

Sam: Clockwork!

Jazz: Ooooh! I like that one. Alright, boys. A battle of trivia about Clockwork. Go!

Tucker: Clockwork has time medallions that regulate time travel!

Danny: Clockwork 'sees the parade from above!'

Tucker: Clockwork shapeshifts between a kid, an adult, and an old man!

Danny: Clockwork gets in trouble with the Observants for changing time!

Tucker: Clockwork's staff gives the user control of the time line!

Danny: Clockwork's lair is a citadel filled with various timekeeping devices!

Tucker: Clockwork once brought the Box Ghost's daughter back from the future!

Danny: Clockwork knows everything!

Tucker: Clockwork has a pendulum and clock face in his stomach!

_(Here everyone was making faces of disgust)_

Danny: Clockwork is the keeper of the thermos containing Dark Dan!

Tucker: Clockwork rescued your family, Sam, and I from the Nasty Burger explosion!

Danny: Clockwork allowed me to go back in time and prevent that to begin with!

Tucker: Clockwork helped cure my and Sam's ecto-acne!

Danny: Clockwork is a violet-cloaked ghost with a scar over the left eye!

Tucker: Clockwork… Clockwork… oh!

**Jazz smiled and cheered.** "And Danny is the winner, knowing more about Clockwork than Tucker!"

Tucker frowned. "That's not fair! I only met him… what, once?"

"All's fair in Ghostfacts and war, Tucker!"

Maddie and Jack stared after their kids and friends, who ran upstairs to Danny's room having completely forgotten about them. How did they know? How did they know?

* * *

**So, what do you think? I did this after studying Rudyard Kipling's poetry. I needed a break from seriousness, so I grabbed a cookie (aka ECTOMUFFIN!!!) and wrote this...**


	2. The Champion Is?

**So, originally this was a oneshot, but since I got a few reviews from people who wanted me to continue it, I decided to go ahead and...  
CONTINUE IT!!! Bwahahahaha!  
'clears throat'  
I had to continue it anyway, because I forgot the Ectomuffin cameo appearance in the first chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Jack and Maddie looked at each other. Maddie put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Jack, do you ever get the feeling that there's something they're not telling us?"

Jack thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I just know that at least Danny and Jazz are hunting ghosts behind our backs."

"That's exactly what I mean. You don't think... we're embarrassing them? They really want to be ghost hunters but they're too ashamed of it. We have to show them that it's nothing to be ashamed of! That in our family, being a ghost hunter is a very important thing! I'm proud of them, Jack. Although... I've never heard of some of those ghosts. Clockwork... what was that about going back in time?"

Jack looked at his wife. "Sweetie, I think we should have a talk with our children."

"I second that," Maddie whispered. The two of them walked on tiptoes to the stairs. Trying to balance Jack's weight so that the stairs didn't creak, they made their way slowly up to Danny's room. Maddie bent down to the floor/door crack, her husband at the keyhole, and listened to the quartet playing another game.

"Glad we got out of there," Tucker said.

Danny nodded. "That was too close for comfort. Next time, don't let Mom and Dad in, Jazz."

"Well, I'm _sorry_!"

Tucker smiled and looked at Danny. "How about a rematch?"

"You're on!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine. One more game. Then we'll play twister or something. But no answers from the last game. And no doing Clockwork."

**The Fentons listened and watched carefully as the kids began a new game.**

Danny: Alright. Tucker, Bertrand!"

Tucker: Bertrand is Spectra's shape-shifting assistant.

Tucker: Ready for payback, Danny? Dark Dan!

Danny: You mention my evil future self again and you're dead meat, Tucker!

Danny: Sam, Skulker!

**Maddie and Jack shared confused glances. Evil future version of Danny? A ghost?**

Sam: Skulker is a three-inch blob ghost inside a metal suit!

Sam: Jazz, Dora!

Jazz: Dora is a dragon ghost whose brother is Aragog!

Danny: Objection! It's Aragon, Jazz. Aragog is an acromantula - giant spider - from Harry Potter 2.

Tucker: Second that.

Jazz: Okay, I'm out.

Danny: Tucker, Technus!

Tucker: Technus and Skulker merge together in the future to become Skulktech!

Tucker: Sam, IKP!

Sam: Invader Kiwi Phantom is a half ghost alien intent on achieving world domination through mind controlling cookies known as Ectomuffins!

Sam: Danny, Box Lunch!

Danny: Um... ugh!

Jazz: That's it, then. Sam and Tucker in a duel. Subject... Danny, pick a subject.

**Jack could just see the grin on his son's face through the keyhole.**

Danny: Danny Phantom!

Tucker: Danny!

Danny: What? Which one of you knows more? I've got to hear this!

Jazz and Danny adjusted their seats on Danny's bed. This was going to be interesting. Jack and Maddie looked at each other.

Jazz: Duel for Crown #2. Winner duels Danny for the champion title. Go!

Tucker: Danny Phantom has white hair, green eyes, and a black and white Hazmat suit

Sam: Danny Phantom was dared, by me, to walk into the Fenton portal

Tucker: Danny Phantom's allies include Dora, Wulf, and Clockwork

Sam: Danny Phantom is a half ghost like Vlad Plasmius

Tucker: Danny Phantom had his mind wiped by Desiree

Sam: Danny Phantom saved Amity from the ghost king

Tucker: Danny Phantom could pound Dash Baxter to a pulp if he wanted to

Sam: Danny Phantom's girlfriend is his worst enemy, the Red Huntress

Tucker: Danny Phantom's parents are out to kill him

Sam: Danny Phantom is the good guy

**This went on for several minutes. Every second, one of the two would shout something about the Ghost Boy. Maddie was thinking hard. "They obviously know Invis-o-Bill! My children are in league with ghosts!**

**Jack Fenton was also thinking fudge... I mean, hard. "Ghosts! Wait, what? They know the Ghost Boy? Did someone mention fudge?"**

Tucker: Danny Phantom has sworn us never to speak his secret in public

Sam: Danny Phantom is in this room

Tucker: Danny Phantom had weather powers once after the Vortex incident

Sam: Danny Phantom thinks Vlad should get a cat

Danny: I second that!

Tucker: Danny Phantom's a D student

Sam: Danny Phantom likes me!

Tucker: Danny Phantom... wait, what?

Sam: Ha! I win!

Tucker: Hey, no fair!

Sam: Shall I quote Jazz on this?

**By now, the Fentons were thoroughly spooked (forgive the pun.) Maddie was still thinking, "The Ghost Boy is IN THERE? With my children! I don't think so..."**

**Jack was using his superior powers of deduction. "D student, likes Sam, in that room, parents out to kill him, half ghost, Fenton portal... EVIL GHOST FUDGE!!"**

**(_Am I overdoing the fudge thing with Jack? Nah._)**

Danny stood. Maddie only saw his feet from under the door, but Jack watched his son intently. "So it's Sam and I. Ghost?"

Jazz thought for a moment and looked at Tucker. "Plasmius," they said at the same time.

Jazz: Sam and Danny dueling it out for title of CHAMPION!!! Go!

Sam: Plasmius is a Packers fan

Danny: Plasmius's ghost portal is covered with a large football

Sam: Plasmius is mayor of Amity Park

Danny: Plasmius is my mom and dad's college friend Vlad Masters

Sam: Plasmius shares his mansion with the Dairy King

Danny: Plasmius now has a cat named Maddie... grrrr

Sam: Plasmius's ghost half merges with Danny's to create Dark Dan, in an alternate timeline of course

Danny: Plasmius is determined to kill my dad, marry my mom, and have me as his little half-ghost apprentice!

**If nothing had before, this shocked Jack and Maddie. "V-Man's a ghost?" Jack whispered. "DANNY'S a ghost? Oh, lord, Danny's the ghost boy!" Maddie whispered back, struggling to keep her voice down. For some reason, she had a strange urge to leave the kids be. To let them finish the game. She, somehow, couldn't wait to see who would win.**

Sam: Plasmius made a female clone of Danny Phantom

Danny: Plasmius suffered from ecto-acne for years

Sam: Plasmius became half-ghost when Jack Fenton poured died cola into the proto-portal

Danny: Plasmius can duplicate himself into six

Sam: Plasmius cannot do the ghostly wail

Danny: Plasmius! Is! A! Frooooot Loooop!!!

Danny shrieked these last words so loud they were barely a step under said ghostly wail. Sam couldn't stop laughing, which Danny interpreted as a victory. "Then I suppose I am the champion of Ghostfacts!" he said proudly.

His parents couldn't resist anymore. They threw open the door and burst into the room, Jack getting wedged into the door. "Good job, son!" Maddie said happily as she threw her arms around her little boy. Jack looked proudly at his kids.

"I always knew you two would grow up to be excellent ghost hunters! Although I wasn't planning on Danny being... being..."

Danny frowned and shrank back. Jazz gulped. "The ghost's out of the bag, Danny."

Her brother sighed and nodded. The two familiar white rings intersected his waste, turning him into his ghostly alter-ego. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys before. It was the accident in the portal, I-"

Maddie put a hand on her son's shoulder and looked deep into his glowing green eyes. "I'm sorry, son. We hunted you for so long..."

"Hey, Danny, mind if I take a closer look at your ghost files? You have to have put all that trivia somewhere..."

Danny nodded, happy to have the weight of his secret off his back at last. "Jazz, I'm never playing that game again!"

There was an awkward pause.

Tucker grinned. "Who's up for a round of Monopoly!"

* * *

**There you go, a happy ending. Wasn't that sweet? Oooh, I feel a song coming on!  
**

**THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER SONG!!!   
(Guess what it used to be)**

**_I do not own DP  
It is all from my TV  
So sit back and relax  
Fight ghosts till you collapse  
Because I do not own DP!!_**

_**Come join young Danny Fenton  
And Sam and Tucker, too  
They run around and try to catch those green things saying 'Boo'  
They go to Walker's prison whenever they get caught  
Danny Fenton's...  
Danny Phantom...  
Invis-O-Bill he's not  
**_

**_I do not own DP  
I don't own Desiree  
Or Hotep-Ra or Frostbite  
Or all those Guys in White  
Oh I do not own DP!!_**

**_Meet Vladdie the Froot Loop  
Who wants to rule the universe  
Boxy goes all crazy  
And the Ghostwriter writes verse  
Bertrand chases Spectra  
Paulina's lost her purse  
This fanfic's weird  
Sam has a beard  
And who rented the hearse?_**

_**I do not own DP  
Neither Dash nor Valerie  
This fic belongs to me  
But I do not own DP  
I don't own it  
This song should have shown it  
Danny's nearly blown it...**_

**OKAAAAY!!! I GET IT!!! (Danny) YOU DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I GET IT, KIWI!**

**_I. Don't. Oooooooooown...... DP!!!_**


End file.
